katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Amazing Katamari Damacy
Amazing Katamari Damacy is a mobile game released in 2017 on both iOS and Android. It is an endless runner where players must roll up objects in order to earn points and progress further. Story The game begins with a cutscene, depicting the King and Queen happily contributing to the attributes of the sky, such as a rainbow being painted on with a paint roller and stars being added through small strokes of a paintbrush. The Prince then rings a gong, seeming to describe some sort of time for meditation. The King and Queen perform a synchronized dance as a response, but in the process, leads to the King kicking and spilling a bucket of black paint. It scatters everywhere, forming black holes wherever it lands. The first destination for the spills are in the middle of a road, where it sucks in cars driving toward them, but it then cuts to the paint hitting the sky itself. All of the contents of the sky are sucked in, leaving nothing left. The work going entirely to waste angers the Queen, leaving the condition of her relationship with the King questionable in nature. The King asks the Prince to roll several katamari in order to replace the stars in the sky and make the Queen happy again, before promptly dropping him into a tutorial stage. Gameplay With its nature of being an endless runner, the Prince rolls the katamari automatically, with only steering being available to the player. Two methods of control are available: the default is set to touch controls, where dragging a finger across the screen correlates with moving left or right and swiping up controls jumping, with the other option being motion controls. There is only one map to play on by default, with changes to its appearance being available for purchase. The player first starts on the top of a table, where objects such as coins and stamps can be picked up. Once enough objects are collected, the player then rolls off of the table and onto the floor of a house. Further progression leads to a field, a town, a city, and finally, a rainbow path in the cosmos. Obstacles are scattered throughout the map. While bumping into them doesn't cause the katamari to lose any of its size, it instead angers the King, pulling up a meter to the side that increases depending on how much damage is taken (as well as lowering through an extended period of time with no hits). If too many consecutive hits are taken, the environment will change and the music will cut out, being substituted by cracks of thunder. If another hit is taken in this state, the King will swing his fist and punch the katamari, serving as a game over. Pits show up in the last area that can be reached as well, leading to an instant game over if fallen into. The katamari can be recovered through spending gems, extending the current run. Cousins can appear on the map, which serve as powerups if they are rolled up. Six in total are able to be found. Each cousin has their own individual level, which can be increased by spending coins. Doing so will cause the duration of their ability to lengthen, as well as making their ability stronger. * Fujio serves as a link to Facebook, where friends can offer help and improve progress ingame. * Marny causes the katamari to shrink down to the point where objects can't be rolled up, but a previously invisible path of coins can be collected instead. * Macho destroys any obstacle that is touched, giving coins instead. * Opeo gives a shield that renders bumping into obstacles obsolete for its duration. * Nik offers a temporary score multiplier for every object. * Foomin grants a magnetic effect, collecting everything nearby that's able to be rolled up. Normal objects colored like a rainbow can be collected during gameplay. When a total of five are collected, a rocket is given to the player, with a maximum of three able to be held. Rockets can be launched, which starts a timer that varies depending on the rocket's coloration. Once the timer reaches zero, the rocket can be opened up, upon which it gives coins, rubies, and points toward constellations. Earning enough points on a given constellation will add a permanent multiplier to the score, as well as adding whatever object it represents into the map as something that can be rolled up. Similarly, objects colored gold offer coins to the player upon being rolled up. They contribute the same amount of points as standard objects. The King and Queen offer missions for the player to complete. The Queen's missions serve as daily rewards, offering coins once completed. The King's missions are permanent goals that give rubies once completed, but are generally harder to achieve. App Store Description Roll your Katamari into a ball of galactic proportions in this cosmic endless runner. Help the Prince in this amazing adventure, collect thousands of objects, and team up with your royal cousins on a mission to restore the galaxy. Rush through lovely levels and help the King of All Cosmos to win back the Queen’s heart. Oh, and save the universe from impending doom! COMPLETE YOUR COSMIC COLLECTION Collect unique objects, rainbow curios and golden gizmos to put back the stars on the night sky. Every completed constellation grants extra bonuses. GALACTIC HIGHSCORES Roll as far as you can while collecting valuable items. Run down the endless cosmic rainbow and get the biggest highscore the galaxy has ever seen! CALL YOUR COUSINS Your royal relatives Foomin, Marny, Fujio, Macho, Opeo and Nik are ready to rumble. Upgrade each and every one of them to unleash their full potential. AVOID TREACHEROUS HAZARDS Jump over all-devouring black holes and avoid hazards including cats on skateboards, charging cows and a parade of zoo animals. Have any problems or suggestions? You can reach us at https://service.bandainamcoent.eu/app/list/p/7531 Trivia * This is the first Katamari game to redesign the characters to be faithful to Keita Takahashi's artwork. Category:Spinoff Category:Katamari Games Category:Game